Tsuashiyuki
Ongoing Construction Notice: 'This Article,Tsuahiyuki is incompleate due to various reasons. Because of that, this article may contain one or more of the following; empty/incompleated catagories, inaccurate information, overpowered abilities, bad grammar, dead links, no photo's, and no storyline. The Aurthor is sorry for the incovence. '''Tsuashiyuki '(つ朝日染行, Dying Star, Rising Sun) also known as 'Akuenshi '(悪魔天使, Devil's Angel) is a group developed by Azien to counter the Goei 13. Save for Uzumaki Sasuke, the group is made up of entirely S-Ranked assasins. Unlike other orgizations (exept for Akatsuki) this group allows characters of various backgrounds to join. The ten moast powerfull members of Tsuashiyuki are called 'Seijū '(精鋭十', ''elite ten) with traits similar to the Espada. Later in the series, the group is inspired by Sasuke, and for the first time in hundreds of years, form a clan. History The History of the Tsuashiyuki is somewhat unknown. All that is currently known is that it was founded by the current Leader; Aizen Sosuke. Aizen developed this as a way to futher counter the Goeti 13. Soon, Azien after developing a Gigai recuruited a vast amount of characters, both shinobi or shinigami alike to join his group. Eventualy, they settled on Naruto and his child, who both at the time didn't know Azien was the villian everyone claimed him to be and too joined, adding even more power to the group. Eventualy when Sasuke turned ten, his talk of family and accemptence inspired the group and for the first time sence hundreds of years, the group became a clan. Mission Tsuahiyuki serves as a military force with its primary responsibilities consisting of: *The defense of Heundo Mundo, and to serve and protect Azien. *The deployment of members into enemy territory for combat operations. *The deployment of Task Forces as defensive measures in Goei 13. Although some members joined Tsuahiyuki to further their own goals, all are united in Tsuahiyuki's ultimate goal of gaining world domination. Azien has mentioned a three-step process to work their way towards this goal. First, they plan to obtain a large amount of money to support their organisation. Second, they plan to set up a mercenary group loyal only to Tsuahiyuki. Members do not automatically learn of the plan upon joining; Baraen didn't find out about it until he had been a member for quite some time. Their actual goal is also unknown, though it is speculated that they seek to overthrow Soul Society in some way, or even perhaps assassinate the Royal Family, though those are all just suspicions, once more. And may only be due to the Royalties' well known paranoia. General Operation Tsuahiyuki, in contrast to the normal operations of modern-day militaries, does not operate as a cohesive unit normally. While all teams are active unless stated so, the leader of the group, Azien, normaly leaves duties and missions to the Seiju as he has trusted them. The command of the divisions are generally left to the discretion of its particular Seiju, who commonly runs it whatever way he or she sees fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. Tsuahiyuki's main duty is to defend Heundo Mundo but they are also allocated districts in the entire land of hollows. In addition to these duties, members also have to deal with the business of being assigned to missions. The only general authority to call forth a combined front would be that of an edict from the group, or more often the Seiju-Commander. It is not uncommon for Seiju to not see each other as a whole group for long periods of time, except for cases involving a threat to all of Otogakure, a captain's punishment, or to a lesser degree, a captain's promotion. On a regular basis, the Seiju are spread out all across the world doing their divisions' duties, whatever they may be. They are, in fact, so far spread out that getting every members together as a group, or even getting their lieutenants together as a group, could normally take a day to accomplish. Infact, one member said it was the first time in seven years when they were all together. Unless specifically ordered by the Seiju-Commander, captains can choose whether or not to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of Tsuahiyuki. Seiju are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their division. The Seiju of one division cannot punish the subordinates of another Seiju. Tsuahyuki is widespread, spanning several countries and locations with agents in various places, when needed, a person would howerver call other members of the group to Organazation Size and Recruitment Uniforms Known Members and Teams Triva﻿